Fairy Corn
by aviana656
Summary: It is a fantasized version of how Corn and Kyoko met. Note: Corn is a fairy
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that kinda takes place in an alternate universe, but not really. It's my fantasized way of how Corn and Kyoko met. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Sniff Sniff

'What's that noise?'

"Wah"Sniff

'Who is crying?'

A girl with dark black hair emerged from the bushes around her. Her pale face was red with flowing streaks where the tears had left their mark. "Why do you cry?" I asked the girl.

"I'm a failure!"hic "…failure…"sniff sniff "I'm sorry…" "…so hic sorry.."

It hurt to watch her. The pain was flowing out of every pore of her skin and made the air thick and suffocating. It was the most painful thing I had ever seen, and it was more common than I would have ever imagined.

I tried to fly up to her and comfort her but my wing had been broken by a cat. Instead I tried comforting her with gentle words. "You are not a failure. You can never be a failure if you know how to smile. So prove to me that you really can smile."

"O-Okay, Mr. Fairy, I'll try." She managed a small and fragile smile, but it was also a pure one that cleared the air.

"Good…see for yourself, you are not a failure with a briliant smile like that!" I ushered her towards a small puddle. My words seemed to penetrate as the smile became wider and spread farther across that small face.

"My name is Corn." I introduced myself, "What's yours?"

"Kyoko!" The voice rung as she pronounced the name that she was so proud of.

I smiled at her pureness and thought, 'She must be around 5 or 6'

"Ow!" My wing! It hurts…

"Are you ok Corn?" Kyoko seemed genuinely concerned as anxiety spread across her face that held a smile no longer. "Oh! Your wing, I didn't even notice! I'm so sorry Corn!"

"It's o-"

"No it's not! Wait here and don't move! I'm gonna go get the first aid kit!"

I watched as Kyoko disappeared through the bushes just as quickly as she had appeared with tears in her eyes. I don't think I'll ever forget that face, for as long as I live, I don't think I ever will.

15 minutes had passed when I heard the rustling of the branches and saw a figure appear from the bushes. This time, I came face to face with glowing green eyes and a long tail that followed right behind. The cat lunged at me but I was frozen in fear, waiting for the sharp claws to pierce me yet again. The blow stuck and I passed out from the pain.

When I awoke hours later I found that it didn't hurt as much. I reached toward the wound that spread across my torso only to realize that my wounds had been tended to. With that, I fell back asleep.

When I woke up again I saw that smiling face of the little girl. 'What was her name again?' 'Oh, that's right, Kyoko…' I looked at my new surroundings and saw many unfamiliar things. There were no leaves or bugs to speak of and there were unnatural shades of pink covering walls. I could not even see the sky, but I didn't feel scared at the new developments as you might think. In fact, it was an odd sense of calm and security that overcame me.

"Good morning Corn!" came from Kyoko as she saw that I had gotten used to my surroundings.

"Good morning Kyoko." I replied in turn. That smile would become familiar to me, as would those tears. Now that I think back on it, that's what really led me to expect that we'd be together forever, starting with that precious moment in the woods. But of course, she couldn't tend to my wounds forever, and neither could I stay away from the forest and my family to be with her. These facts didn't stop my heart from dreading the day that we would eventually part, though.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that this was a very short and sappy story, but I hope that you will like it anyway.

Chapter 2 (final)

Weeks had passed and she would always talk with me no matter how tired she was. Throughout these days we spent together I fell in love with her more and more. She was always so kind and that guy named Shotaro didn't deserve someone as pure as Kyoko.

I had only seen him a couple of times, but it was enough to know that he didn't truly cherish her like I did. I just couldn't see why she loved him enough to devote everything to him, but I was her secret from him and that was enough to satisfy me. That's what I thought, but her mother was getting harsher because she was falling farther from 100's. She came to me crying almost every day and I could barely stand to watch her suffer anymore, so I took a large chunk of my fairy power and created a stone that would eat her sadness. The stone was a bluish purple and she named it after me: Corn.

I got to see her smile more and more often and I barely ever saw those tears again. She came in laughing on one day which had never occurred before in the years we had now spent together. I was curious at what had happened that would make her so happy, so I asked her.

"What was so good today as to make you laugh like that?"

"Oh Corn, Sho-chan asked me to come with him to Tokyo!"

I didn't quite understand what Tokyo was but I did understand that Kyoko would be leaving me.

"Are you going to leave me behind when you leave with him?" I flat-out asked her, but I thought I already knew the reply.

"Of course! I could never leave without you, Corn!" She said it with such a huge grin that there was no doubt in my mind that we were headed for Tokyo together. Funny thing though, as it turns out I got left behind anyway.

Sho had not approved of Kyoko taking anything but the clothes on her back as they escaped. She never had the heart to tell me the news so on that day I waited for her to come home and tell me what her day was like but she never came. It's silly now that I think back on it that she managed to sneak the stone corn, but not its namesake and that I waited for so long before it hit me that she wasn't coming back. When that realization came to me I cried and cried. I thought that I must've cried a river I cried so much, but there was only a small puddle to mark my sorrow.

Her mother had always thrown fits, but when she heard that the police couldn't find Kyoko, she howled a storm that made ripples in that puddle on the floor.

I couldn't stop feeling helpless as my desire to see her grew. I knew that there was nothing I could do to bring her back, but maybe I could go to her. If I turned into a human and traveled to Tokyo just as she did, I might be able to find her again.

I had so little magic left from staying away from the forest for so long, but I managed to pull together all the power I could possibly get. The process from fairy to human took a total of four weeks of so. By this time, Sho had already made his appearance in the show biz world. I went there as soon as I was human and was flocked by girls wherever I went. When I went into a show business building they left me alone though, so I decided to take up acting as Tsuruga Ren. I hit the top of the charts as soon as I had started and I became so busy that I couldn't search for Kyoko. I wondered about her constantly. Whether she would recognize me, if she still loved Sho.

I was walking through the hallways, on the way to my next job when someone crashed into me. She had bleached hair and horrible reasons to join acting. She was later part of the Love Me section and was truly an amazing actress.

I was waiting for my manager to arrive when I heard a strange clinking noise. I soon saw the source, and recognized it immediately. It was Kyoko's precious Corn. The Love Me girl came running down the stairs yelling corn all the way and it finally hit me that she was my beloved Kyoko. But I soon realized that the girl I knew was completely gone because of Sho's betrayal to her. I hated him and could understand why she wanted revenge, but it was still the wrong reason to act.

I continued to treat her coldly even though I knew who she was. I just couldn't accept that she was doing everything to get revenge on Sho. But, my cold attitude was melted away when she told me why she was continuing to study acting with a smile: to create a new self. By this time my love had completely abandoned reason and fallen deeply for the girl who was no longer in the past, but the bleached blonde haired girl in the bright pink jump suit. I'm not sure I'll ever tell her that I am that fairy she tended to, but one thing for sure is that it is my turn to tend to her wounds.

"Yawn" 'It's not like me to be so sentimental like that. I wonder what brought those memories on?' I scratched my head and headed toward the shower. It was four in the morning, but my first job of the day was at five and I needed to pick up Yashiro and Kyoko on the way to it. We were going to start filming Dark Moon today.


End file.
